Digital World (Frontier)
The of Digimon Frontier is a fictional universe in which Digimon roam. The Digital World is divided into ten regions, each one representative of one of the world's ten elements—Flame, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Wood, Water, Steel and Darkness. A massive network of train tracks crisscross the planet, with a terminal in each region, allowing the train-like Digimon, the Trailmon, to ferry passengers from one region to the next. The most distinguishing feature of the Digital World is that everything exists in the form of fractal code—the "command code" for any data. Fractal code is usually hidden, but once it is either uncovered or has its key taken, it can be "digitized," which in turn "unlocks" the data of the item or individual in question, allowing it to be manipulated. In most cases, this leads to the data being absorbed—an action frequently perpetrated by the villains of the series. Conversely, if the Fractal Code is "rendered," it restores the data to its intended shape and form and "locks" it back into place. If a Digimon has their fractal code scanned but their data is not completely absorbed, then it will reconfigure itself into a Digi-Egg, which then transports itself to the Village of Beginnings, where, after being tended by , it will hatch out into a new baby Digimon and start its life over again. In ancient times, the Digital World was wracked by a massive war between the human-type and beast-type Digimon. It was then that the angel Digimon, , appeared and brought the war to an end, leading to a period of peace. Lucemon, however, eventually grew corrupted, becoming a tyrannical ruler, prompting the emergence of ten great who embodied the ten elements. After a mighty battle, the Ten Legendary Warriors were able to defeat Lucemon and imprisoned him in the "Dark Area" deep within the center of the Digital World. Passing on into the realm of legend themselves and leaving powerful Spirits embodying their elements behind, the ten warriors were succeeded by a trinity of angelic Digimon known as the — , and . The group was not a harmonious one, unfortunately—the beast-type Cherubimon disagreed with many of the human-type Seraphimon and Ophanimon's policies, and made the argument one of the beast versus human. Mistakenly believing that the two human-types planned to betray him, the despairing Cherubimon found himself overtaken by the dark aura of Lucemon, and was transformed into a virus form. The evil Cherubimon then led the beast-type Digimon in a campaign against the human types, ultimately capturing Ophanimon and forcing Seraphimon into a regenerative coma. To save the Digital World, Ophanimon calls upon children from Earth to merge with the spirits of the Legendary Warriors and become Digimon themselves to help free Cherubimon from Lucemon's influence. The new Legendary Warriors are eventually successful in freeing Cherubimon, but Lucemon, undeterred, soon gains enough power to consume the fractal code of the entire Digital World and destroy its moons. He then begins his conquest of Earth as well. In the last battle to save what remained of both worlds, the Legendary Warriors defeat Lucemon and the Digital World, and the Digimon on it, are restored. This particular Digital World are also orbited by three Digital Moons: the Red Moon, the Yellow Moon, and the Blue Moon. At least two of the Digital Moons are inhabited: the Blue Moon has the Moon Base and the Yellow Moon contains the remnants of the Village of Beginnings. Continent of Flame Village of Flames The is the hometown of the and . It is where the Flame Terminal is located and is one of the places where the Trailmon who come from the Trailmon Terminal underneath Shibuya in the Human World come through. The Village is heavily associated with flame and heat, and it is covered in heat pipes; fitting, as it is the home of the H Spirit of Flame. It is terrorized by , but his defeat by restores much of the land. Underground Labyrinth The is an underground labyrinth beneath the Village of Flames. J.P. and Tommy are driven here by unruly , but Koji saves them after discovering the H Spirit of Light. Candlemon Village The is located in a canyon not too far from the Village of Flames. Engraved in its walls are the symbols for the Ten Legendary Warriors as well as a facade of . The who leave here jealously guard an ancient artifact and accuse the of trying to steal it. The artifact is the H Spirit of Ice, which chooses Tommy as its wielder. guards the fractal code for the overhanging bridge. Breezy Village is located in and built around a giant tree. The wind has a calming influence on its inhabitants, and the who live here want nothing more than to share this bounty with others. Unfortunately, who have been turned dark by prevent the Floramon from doing anything important. The H Spirit of Wind rests here, and Zoe uses it to become . With 's aid, they are able to save the village and purify the Mushroomon. Wind Factory is located in a canyon with train tracks running through it. The DigiDestined stop by here on their journey to the Forest Terminal to find a meal. It generates wind, but it uses slaves in order to do so. It is run by with and minions. The DigiDestined incite a rebellion to free the oppressed Kokuwamon, but it only works because J.P. discovers and uses the H Spirit of Thunder hidden within. KaratsukiNumemon Mountain The is a large mountain located outside of a small town. Because of the local 's ability to climb walls, all homes are built on the vertical face of the mountain. The female KaratsukiNumemon are captured by to force its inhabitants to provide the key to the area, but the DigiDestined intervene. Unfortunately, Grumblemon is too powerful for them, and he manages to find the key to scan the area, scattering the DigiDestined in his wake. Forest Kingdom TV Forest The is a forest on the fringe of the Forest Kingdom. At night, the trees act as view portals to different locations, hence its name. It also has an abundance of meat-apple trees for food. The make camp here for a night but are attacked by an evil who gives them visions and nightmares. They eventually purify it and are given sweet dreams. Gotsumon Village The is the mountain home of the . One of the local Gotsumon is interested in the nearby ruins, where he discovers that its three statues hide a Spirit. Around this time, attacks them, and, after much arguing, Gotsumon entrusts the Spirit to Koji. Koji unlocks the B Spirit of Light and using a crystal eye. The resulting battle cracks the land, causing the ruins to fall down the cliff to the beach below, but Koji and Gotsumon manage to escape. When the scan the Digital World, they attack the village using their . Gotsumon attempts to defend the land with the DigiDestined coming mid-battle to aid, but the Royal Knights destroy the very same crystal eye Koji used to unlock the Spirit. That crystal is the key to the land, and with its loss, the Royal Knights are free to scan the area. Fortuneteller Village The is a village populated by fortunetelling Digimon. and lead the here to find out about Beast Spirits, but most are filled with frauds, hacks, and various small-time workers. Bokomon and Neemon take them to , the only real fortuneteller in the village, just as attacks. His temple houses the B Spirit Flame, which Shamanmon uses to fight off Grumblemon, only to go into a rampage. The DigiDestined manage to subdue Shamanon and escape. Enemy Hideout The is a hidden location in the Forest Kingdom where 's Warriors make their home base. It is relatively close to the Forest Terminal and contains accommodations for all of the fallen Warriors. Dera Soba is a noodle restaurant run by . His food is bad, but he offers the first meal for free to interested customers. The come across his shop on their way to the Forest Terminal and receive directions after rejecting his food. threatens Deramon in much the same way. Forest Terminal The is a forested area with train tracks covered in mist. sends her chosen here to free from his forced entrapment. When they arrive, they manage to find their way to Seraphimon's Castle. Seraphimon's Castle is a giant, crystal palace hidden near the Forest Terminal in the Forest Kingdom. The often had meetings there in the past, and it is where betrayed his allies, felling and forcing to give herself up as prisoner to save his life. The castle itself became hidden in mists to protect Seraphimon's slumbering body, watched over by his loyal retainer, , until the DigiDestined arrive and free him with their D-Tector. Unfortunately, their dispelling of the castle's defenses lead Cherubimon's fallen Warriors straight to them, and Seraphimon is defeated and scanned during the resulting conflict. Sorcermon gives his life to allow the DigiDestined to escape using a hidden, underwater getaway. When the are released to scan the Digital World, Seraphimon's Castle remains one of the few areas left unscanned. It holds the key to the entire Forest Kingdom, and a barrier protects the castle. The DigiDestined along with arrive to protect the castle, but the Royal Knights manage to break the barrier by attacking its weak point. Sorcermon, now a ghost, uses the last of the barrier to protect the DigiDestined from this assault, fading soon after. Though a tough fight is put up, the keystone, a statue of the Celestial Digimon, is accidentally destroyed by , and the castle, along with the entire Forest Kingdom, is lost. Area of Ice Autumn Leaf Fair A market located in the arctic, it is warmed here by a giant furnace. The Beast Spirit of Ice was found here. Continent of Darkness The land which Cherubimon rules from his castle, the Rose Morning Star (Venus Rose in the original Japanese version). Here, there is a dark forest filled with iridescent stones and a graveyard for the Trailmon among a wasteland and a ruined building and town under eternal night. Dark Gate The Dark Gate is the gateway to the Dark Continent. Most Trailmon stop a long way before this gate. Dark Terminal The Dark Terminal is the place where you go when you have no where else to go. The only Trailmon who runs this line is the Dark Trailmon. Takuya takes this Trailmon home after an unsuccessful battle against Duskmon. Stone Circle The Stone Circle is at the base of a castle shrowded in darkness. The Datamon that live near here work for Mercurymon (Frontier) and Ranamon (Frontier) and strap the DigiDestined to the stones. The Datamon try to procure the Spirits from their D-Tectors Trailmon Graveyard The Trailmon Graveyard is the final resting place for all old Trailmon. The Trailmon go here to die and rust until they are no more. Zoe, J.P., and Tommy came across a dying Angler Traimon and granted his final wishes. He was eventually revived into a working Trailmon. Rose Morning Star The Rose Morning Star is the location of Cherubimon's palace. His palace contains a room filled with screens of Fractal Code (the Hall of Shadows), a trophy room filled with his Spirits, and a room without Darkness to seal Ophanimon. Underneath Cherubimon's palace, a prison held the rogue Digimon IceDevimon. Digital World's Tunnel of History The Digital World's Tunnel of History is the largest collection of history on the Digital World. Baromon protects this tunnel from intruders and tells the stories to people he deems worthy. Holy Mountains The Holy Mountains were a mountain range in the Dark Continent it was the first place scanned by Dynasmon and Crusadermon. Area of Steel Steel Town This town is completely made of steel. Steel Town is home to a Sagittarimon and many Centarumon. This is where Tommy Himi gets captured by the Royal Knights. Beanstalk Village A small village inhabited soley by Mamemon. The Royal Knights eventually find the key to the Fractal Code located at the top of the Beanstalk. This village is completely scanned by the Royal Knights. Area of Light Ophanimon's Castle Ophanimon's Castle was the residence of Ophanimon and Nefertimon, her guard. It was the last area in the Digital World to be scanned by the Royal Knights. It contains a great library and is surrounded by a flower garden. Nefertimon was the key to unlocking the Fractal Code. Three Moons Red Moon The Red Moon orbits the Digital World, and contains the Moon Base, a home for the Starmon and the SuperStarmon who live here. Blue Moon The Blue Moon orbits the Digital World. Yellow Moon The Yellow Moon orbits the Digital World, and contains a new Village of Beginnings. The final battle with the Royal Knights takes place here. Electromagnetic Stream A stream of electricity that surrounds the Digital World, it keeps the Moons in orbit and acts as a barrier to go back to the Digital World. Miscellaneous Locations Toy Country Toy Country is a floating island home to numerous living toys. At its center is a large castle. Its purpose is to entertain children, but due to 's influence, it is unable to fulfill that mission. He turned the into , forcing into hiding. Takuya, Koji, and Tommy are thrown here after their loss against , where they purify the ShadowToyAgumon and return the island to its original purpose. Digimon School The is located in a large valley with a river nearby. It is where teaches Fresh and In-Training Digimon the skills that they will need as fully grown Digimon. Zoe and J.P. save the school from a flood and help a conquer his fear of his own digivolution. Toucanmon's Island An island inhabited with Ranamon's loyal Toucanmon. This island has a restaurant called the Toucan Paradise, a changing room, and a place to rent beach related items. The Beast Spirit of Water was obtained in the waters around this island. The Toucanmon use this as a ploy to get the DigiDestined's D-Tectors. There is also a large population of Gomamon who live around this island. Gomamon Island The Gomamon Island is an island surrounded by whirlpools near Toucanmon's Island. The whirlpools block the only beach on the island and inhibit the Gomamon from returning. The Beast Spirit of Wind was found in these whirlpools and were what was causing them. Once they were gone, the Gomamon were able to return home. Trailmon Race Village This village is home to the famous Trailmon Race. The DigiDestined all partner up with a Trailmon to win the prize: a cheeseburger. Takuya Kanbara wins the race riding on Worm the Trailmon. Piddomon acts as the official. Canyon Bridge The Canyon Bridge is one of the narrowest parts of the competition. With only two rails, the race ends for many Trailmon here. Doggymon destroys this bridge with one of his bombs. Abandoned DemiMeramon Cave A cave on the outskirts of town filled with oil and wild DemiMeramon, this is the final obstacle in the Great Trailmon Race. Burgermon Village The Burgermon Village is a cross shaped village home to Burgermon and TorikaraBallmon. The DigiDestined arrive here after Petaldramon ravages their village in search of food. Petaldramon's Palace A palace near the village. Petaldramon holds the Burgermon and TorikaraBallmon here hostage until the DigiDestined can make a better burger than the Burgermon. Destroyed by MetalKabuterimon. Village of Beginnings The Village of Beginnings is the birthplace of all Digimon. Swanmon nurtures all of the eggs in this village. The Royal Knights eventually scan this village as well, but not before the DigiDestined can transport all of the eggs via Trailmon. Wandering Island An island that travels from Digital World to Digital World. It is said that you can never leave this island once you are on it. Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Locations Pipe Town is the stage in which fights. Pipe Town is a simple stage whose dangers come from above; fireballs drop from the skies to deal damage while randomly appear. It's based on the Village of Flames from the series. Factory The is the stage in which fights. The Factory is tall and multi-tiered, allowing aerial battle where patrol its halls and cheer in the background. It is a combination of the Wind Factory and the Underground Labyrinth from the series. Ice Park The is the stage in which fights. The Ice Park has a slick field which allows fights to slip and slide, and spawn to intermingle with fighters. It's based on an icy version of the Candlemon Village from the series. Breezy Plains is the stage in which fights. Breeze Plains have mushrooms which allow the user to jump amazing heights, and watch the spectacle safely while appear every so often to get in the fighter' way. It's based on the Breezy Village from the series. Rock Dome The is the stage in which fights. The Rock Dome is a slightly cramped fighting field that allow close-ranged battle where fly in the background and occasionally pop down. It's based on a combination of the Wind Factory and the forest in which the originally lived in the series. Terminal The is the stage in which fights. The Terminal is a long, dark battlefield in which Trailmon travel in the back and fly in fighters' faces. It's based on the Dark Terminal from the series. Category:Locations in Digimon Frontier